Si no fueras Greengrass, ni yo fuera Malfoy
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco's POV. ¿Nunca se han preguntado quienes serían, donde vivirían o como serían si no hubiesen nacido como son? Es una pregunta un tanto tonta, pero yo mismo siendo un Malfoy en ocaciones dudo de muchas cosas. Lo unico que no dudo es que la amo a ella.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Es una viñeta algo subida de tono. Así que advierto algo de descripción sexual muy leve al final, aunque no lo considero para clasificación M, pero si alguien opina lo contrario hagamelo saber.**

**Esto surgió cuando una tonta pregunta**** vino a mi mente: ¿Y si no yo fuera -mi apellido-? Y luego surgió esto pero desde el punto de vista de Draco.**

**No sé si algunos de ustedes en alguna ocación se preguntaran ¿Que tan diferente sería su vida si hubiesen nacido en otra familia, en otro país y así? ¿Que tanto seguirían siendo ustedes o que tanto cambiarína? Sé que es una hipotesis tonta pero se vale reflexionar xD**

**Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo, disfruten y besos :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Si no fueras Greengrass, ni yo fuera Malfoy<strong>

Si no fueras Greengrass... ¿Estarías a mi lado? ¿Te tendría esta noche aquí conmigo? ¿Te hubieras atrevido a casarte conmigo? No quiero dudar de ti, pero algo muy dentro de mi ser me dice que si no fueras Greengrass no estarías aquí. Nunca te hubiera conocido, para empezar, nunca me hubiera permitido amarte si por tus venas no corriera sangre mágica y pura.

Si no fueras Greengrass, posiblemente no hubieses asistido a Hogwarts, ni te hubieras vuelto mi novia, mucho menos mi esposa. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ti entonces? ¿Quién hubieras sido? ¿Dónde habrías terminado?

No te veo cara de Muggle. Es imposible imaginarte en un lugar donde no exista la magia, aunque para mi desgracia sé que serías feliz si pudieras ponerte esas ridículas zapatillas tuya y bailar como una garza o un cisne. Pero eres una Greengrass y no está bien que hagas esas cosas, eres una bruja y no una corriente humana.

No te veo cara de Granger. Antes me muero a tener que verte como un castor salvaje. Eres lista, pero no una matada, tienes tus pequeños defectos, pero nada comparado con esos dientes de conejo. Nunca podrías ser una vulgar sangre sucia.

No te veo cara de Weasley. Sería un insulto arruinar tu cabellera caoba con un rojizo insípido, y manchar tu piel con pecas, ni hablar de los ojos. Me moriré el día que deje de ver tus obres verdes. Eres demasiado hermosa para estar rodeada de la mugre y cochambre de esos traidores de la sangre. Mereces lujos y solo alguien como yo te los puede dar.

Lovegood ¿Podría ser? No lo creo. Es difícil para mí imaginarte rubia, además de estar chiflada. Sé que te llevabas bien con ella en el colegio, pero no te veo con rábanos en las orejas y hablando sola con criaturas inexistentes. Se me partiría el alma si te viese convertida en una loca.

Y sobre ser una Parkinson, mejor ni hablemos. Sería arruinarte física y mentalmente. Serías de Sangre Pura, sí, pero serías una tonta bobalicona superficial y creas o no con todo y todo me gusta tu carácter de los mil demonios. Prefiero que me riñas a que asistas a todo como una marioneta.

Además ¿Qué futuro te hubiera esperado si hubieses sido alguna de ellas? No me lo puedo imaginar, pero sé que a mi lado no hubieras estado. Una Muggle jamás hubiese formado parte de mi familia. Una sangre sucia mucho menos hubiese tenido la posibilidad, posiblemente hubiese terminado con algún mago pobre y corriente. O si hubieses sido una traidora a la sangre, si hubieras estado de parte de los "buenos" durante la guerra, no solo no serías aceptada en esta pequeña burbuja que tanto tu como yo conocemos bien, si no que hubieras terminado con algún "héroe" barato, aunque este fuera tonto, feo y pobre. ¡Me vale una varita de regaliz que sean los salvadores de la raza mágica, no dejan de ser corrientes! Y no me gustaría para nada verte ahí.

Creo que solo te veo rostro de Greengrass. Así como yo, has heredado las características de tu familia, tienes ascendencia Black, como sabrás que todos los magos de sangre pura estamos relacionados. Aunque no me gustaría imaginar que eres algo así como mi prima o algún pariente lejano. Simplemente eres Greengrass, con los ojos verdes de tu padre y la cabellera caoba de tu madre. Tan hermosa mi princesa, ansío el día en que tengamos nuestro primer heredero ¿Será como tú o como yo?

Yo, un Malfoy. En momentos siento que te compré, que si yo mismo no fuera quien soy y tú permanecieras siendo una Greengrass, nunca te habrías fijado en mí o me hubieras aceptado. Aunque lo niegues eres como yo y tienes la presión de la familia. Si yo hubiese sido un pobre diablo, por más amor que hubiera entre nosotros, no hubiéramos terminado juntos, tu familia no habría aceptado y no estaríamos casados. Siendo honesto, no te compré a ti, compré a tu familia con la promesa de una fortuna para su hija, de un linaje puro y un apellido temido y respetable.

Si tú no fueras Greengrass y si yo no fuera Malfoy, no estaríamos juntos.

—¿Amor, estás bien? - te escuchó preguntar con esa vocecilla tuya de niña. Apenas tienes 19 años, sé que no eres una niña, pero tampoco eres una mujer. Estás en esa deliciosa fase cuando aún puedo verte con inocencia, pero disfrutarte como mi mujer. Te llevo dos años, amor, dos años que me dan permiso a para actuar como "el adulto" de nuestra relación. Como el Malfoy controlador e imponente que debo ser, mientras tú eres mi pequeña Greengrass, algo ingenua y malgeniada.

—Claro – respondo sin mucha emoción, acercándome a nuestro lecho para meterme bajo las sabanas de fina seda negra. Tanto cliché de quienes somos, aunque admito que me gusta que todo sea verde, plata y negro, tus ojos resaltan como esmeraldas y seamos honestos, mis ojos de plata también se acoplan muy bien al ambiente. ¿Pero si no fuéramos ni Greengrass ni Malfoy, de qué color sería nuestro lecho? Quizás un frio blanco del que te quejarías cuando se ensuciara, o tal vez un azul pastel como el que te gusta para tu ropa casual, o si me dieras a escoger sería... No, soy demasiado Slytherin para aceptar algo que no sea el verde-plata o negro.

—¿Por qué tan serio? - vuelves a preguntar. No estás acostumbrada a mi frialdad, jamás te la brinde, te consentí demasiado mi pequeña, demasiado.

—Sueño – respondo nuevamente, pero ahora intentando sonreír, mientras paseó mi mano por tu fina espalda. Una pequeña muestra de cariño, sé que es todo lo que pides y no te la voy a negar. Mi mano te acaricia con lentitud y nuevamente esa pregunta regresa: ¿Y si yo no fuera un Malfoy, te podría tocar?

"Toujours Pour" es la frase que nos han repetido hasta el cansancio en nuestras familias, más en la mía que en la tuya, supongo. Y tenemos claro que solo podemos estar con un igual, por lo que si tu no fueras Greengrass y yo no fuera Malfoy, dudo mucho que pudiéramos tener intimidad.

—Lastima, yo quería jugar – te escuchó ronronear y siento como te acercas a besar mi mentón y cuello. Cierro los ojos y te dejo ser, solo a ti te permito tal atrevimiento ¿Seducirme? No cualquiera tiene tal privilegio, solo tú tienes permiso para hacerlo, solo tú con tus ojos verdes puedes tocarme sin recato, mandado al demonio la refinada educación que nos han dado. Finalmente ¿Qué a acaso los de sangre pura no tenemos derecho a las delicias de la intimidad?

Nuestras familias jamás nos han instruido sobre eso y el cómo comportamos debajo de las sabanas. Son temas de los que no se habla por nuestra supuesta integridad, así que por mí puedes hacer y deshacer lo que gustes, pues yo haré lo mismo.

Mientras tus labios dejan un húmedo camino por mi cuello y pecho, mis manos arañan un poco más abajo de tu espalda y se escabullen aún más por rumbos innombrables de tu perfecta anatomía. Y así el fuego aumenta en la sangre y el calor nos haces transpirar, además de jadear por la falta de aire.

Me atrapan tus reacciones, por más veces que te tenga entre mis brazos, no dejo de extasiarme cuando te hago mía. Lo más mágico que existe es hacer el amor, lo único que es puramente nuestro y que nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar o controlar. Porque si tú no fueras Greengrass y yo no fuera Malfoy, estoy seguro que nos bastaría ser simplemente Draco y Astoria para amarnos, y seguiríamos haciendo el amor de la misma manera fogosa en la que lo hacemos. Porque la sangre, el apellido y todo lo demás no importan, solo nuestras almas entregándose sin tapujos en el ritual más placentero y primitivo que existe, lo más bruto de nuestro ser.

Y cuando te lleno de mi calidez, haciéndote estremecer entre mis brazos y alrededor de mi hombría, me convenzo de que no existen más posibilidades. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, no importa si tú no hubieses sido una Greengrass o si yo no hubiese sido un Malfoy, sé que mi alma te hubiera encontrado aún si hubieses estado bajo un puente Muggle o algún cochino rincón del callejón Diagón.

—Te amo – escuchó tu gemido cuando los espasmos de placer han terminado y te beso al tiempo que salgo de ti, sintiéndome completamente satisfecho.

—Te adoro – susurró, echándome a tu lado para abrazarte y conciliar el sueño.

Si no fueras Greengrass, ni yo fuera Malfoy, te seguiría amando Astoria, eso es lo único de lo que no soy capaz de dudar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Galletita? ¿Crucios? ¿Ranitas de choco? ¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? <strong>**Todo es bien recibido -se va esconder por si alguien se le ocurre un crucios-**

**Jajajaja naa ya un poco más enserio... ****Sé que es cortó pero disfrute escribiéndolo ^^ y se los quería compartir. Además que me sirvió para distraerme un poco antes de tomar mi examen de literatura... el cual es en una hora...**

**Así que nos leemos después :3**


End file.
